Fire & Lightning
by Red1998
Summary: Flash wants to confess his feelings to Fire but is reluctant to but Shayera manages to convince him to listen to his heart and pursue a relationship with the Brazilian Babe. Can he do it? Find out!


Fire & Lightning

Moving On

 _ **JL Watchtower….**_

' _Come on Wally, you can do this….'_ said the redheaded speedster as he slapped himself across the face. ' _You flirt with women all the time,_ _**SHE'S**_ _no different. So why the hell do I feel so nervous?'_

"Flash?" said a familiar voice.

' _I mean I'm the Flash, The Fastest Man Alive!'_ Wally thought. ' _I can handle anything! So why? Why do I feel so...weird around her? It's like my confidence just vanishes when I'm around her.'_

"Flash!" The voice cried.

"Huh?" The red headed speedster said as he snapped back to reality. Sitting across from him was a redheaded woman with beautiful green eyes, wore a yellow jumpsuit with a silver mace attached to a belt around her waist and a pair of angelic white wings. Her name is Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl and she was also a founding member of the Justice League. She and Wally had a bit of brother/sister relationship so she knew whenever he was not himself, she'd questioned him about it. "You say something?"

"Not really," Shayera said with a smirk. "You just proved to me that something's up with you. So spill!"

"W-What?" Wally said, trying to cover up his stutter. "What are you talking up? I'm perfectly fine! Never better!"

"Right…." The Thanagarian said, not convinced. "Are you sure a certain brazilian has your attention and turns you into a stuttering mess?"

"I-yeah…." The redheaded speedster said, giving up his cover. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Shayera asked with a raised eyebrow. "I saw it back from that mission with one of the BlackHawks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you like Fire and I have a feeling **SHE** likes you back."

"How do you know?" Wally asked, nearly getting out of his seat.

"It's woman's intuition, something you could never understand," The Thanagarian said with a smirk.

"Can you at least help me out?" The redheaded speedster pleaded. "Pretty please?"

"Why would you need my help?" Shayer asked with a raised eyebrow again. "If I remembered right, you were quite the ladies' man back when I first met you. What happened to that?"

"I-It's just for show…" Wally said while he scratched his neck. "To be honest, I haven't really had a relationship with anyone in a long time."

"How long?" The Thanagarian asked, feeling curious of this new information.

"Years…" He said, recalling a memory from many years ago. "It was back when I was a teenager. I met this girl who happened to a super villain. Not sure what was so interesting about her at first, I just felt she could do so much better than just acting like a villain. After a while, she decided to quit being a villain and we hit it from there. We had some fun times…" **(If you watched Teen Titans, you know who I'm talking about…)** Shayera could see the smile he had on his face and could tell that he really cared for this girl so she couldn't help but feel curious as to what happen.

"So what went wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Wally said to her surprise. "One day, she told me she wanted to pursue a career while I stayed at Central City. I pleaded to her to stay but she wouldn't have it. Told me it wasn't my fault but just wanted to find something to give her purpose, something that she didn't have when she was a criminal. So we went our separate ways and I never heard from her again. For a while, I was depressed. I felt like a piece of me left when she went away but after a year or so, I moved on and you pretty much know the rest…"

"Wow…" Shayera said, flabbergasted at what she heard. "Just wow."

"You're the only one I've ever told this to so please don't tell anyone else," The redheaded speedster begged.

"My lips are sealed," The Thanagarian said with a smile.

"But you know," Wally said with a sad smile. "Even after all these years, I still miss her. I guess with Fire, I like her and all but it's like a part of me doesn't want to experience the pain I felt many years ago. I'm just...just afraid I'll lose her." He looked away from Shayera and said, " I know. I must be the biggest coward to not tell a girl how I feel about her just because of a relationship I had a long time ago tore my heart apart. So go ahead, laugh. I'll understand."

"I think you're the biggest idiot for believing that," Shayera said. "That was years ago Wally. I may or may not understand how much you liked this girl but she's not Fire. Unlike her, Fire isn't going to leave you. Unlike her, Fire is a member of the Justice League and so are you so she's not going anywhere anytime soon." The redheaded speedster sighed heavily as a lone tear slithered off his cheek and felt embarrassed for getting emotional like this. "I know it's not easy but you have to let go. Let go of the past so you can focus on the here and now. You have a girl who's attracted to you and this'll be the only chance you'll have to fill that gap in your heart that left with the other girl you were with. Don't let this slip up, otherwise you'll end up all moody and grumpy like Batman." Just as she planned, this made Wally chuckle and it made her happy to see he was feeling better.

"Thanks Shayera, I needed that," The redheaded speedster said with a warm smile. "I guess you're not as uptight as I thought."

"Don't push it," The thanagarian said with a smirk. "Otherwise, I might just knock you upside the head with my mace.

"And ruin my beautiful face?" Wally said with a smirk. "I need that for the chicks. And for **Her** …."

"So what are you waiting for?" Shayera asked. "Go find her, ask her out on a date and see how it goes."

"You're right, I will!" The redheaded speedster said with his traditional smile. He got up and was about to leave but turned back to Shayer and gave her a hug while he said, "You're the best Shayera, I just want you to know that."

"Anytime," The Thanagarian said with a smile. "Now get going. It's rude to keep a girl waiting." With that said, Wally quickly walked out of the cafeteria and went to find Fire and confess his feelings to her. Shayera couldn't help but smile even after he left and hoped things would go well for him.

 _'Best wishes Wally,'_ She thought. ' _Best Wishes….'_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE leave a review! They help a lot!**_


End file.
